The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phygelius, given the name, ‘TNPHYCDR’. Phygelius is in the family Scrophulariaceae. Phygelius x rectus ‘TNPHYCDR’ is from a controlled cross using Phygelius ‘3-2’, a proprietary, unnamed plant as the seed parent, and Phygelius ‘3-5’, a proprietary, unnamed plant as the pollen parent. It was part of a controlled breeding program to produce upright, compact habits with high flower count. This cultivar was selected for the medium size flowers, intense deep red flower color, upright and well branched habit, multiple crowns from the base, extended bloom time, and and clean-looking deep green foliage.
Compared to the seed parent, Phygelius ‘3-2’, the new cultivar has a deep red flower color rather than rose-red.
Compared to the seed parent, Phygelius ‘3-5’, the new cultivar has a more upright habit. Compared to Phygelius x rectus TIE DYE® ‘Radiant Red’, an unpatented plant, the new cultivar has intense deep red rather than rosy red flowers.
Compared to Phygelius x aequalis CROFTWAY™ Red Emperor ‘Croredemp’ (EU PVR granted EU20334), the new cultivar has intense, deep red flowers rather than rose red flowers.
Compared to Phygelius x rectus ‘Red Alert’, an unpatented plant, the new cultivar has a higher flower count and deep red rather than scarlet red flowers.
Phygelius x rectus ‘TNPHYCDR’ is uniquely distinguished by its:
                1. medium size, intense, deep red flowers,        2. high flower count and long bloom time,        3. upright, well branched habit, with multiple crown from the base,        4. clean-looking, deep green foliage, and,        5. excellent vigor.        
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (cuttings and micropropagation). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and micropropagation using terminal and lateral shoots as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.